


Space, Time & Beyond: A time travel documentary™

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Archers & other DCU-related Shenanigans. [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bickering, Crack, Crossover, Documentaries, Gen, IN SPACE!, Time Travel, Unreliable Narrator, time traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: In which booster is trying to record his life as a time traveler and it literally turned into a whole disaster with several other time travelers, heroes, villains and others.Including the tenth Doctor and his companions.
Relationships: Michael Carter & Rip Hunter, Michael Carter & Ted Kord, Skeets & Michael Carter
Series: Archers & other DCU-related Shenanigans. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826266
Kudos: 5





	Space, Time & Beyond: A time travel documentary™

'Is the camera rolling, Skeets?'.

'Yes'.

'Good'.

'Hello, friends. And welcome by the first episode of Time, Space & Beyond: A time travel documentary ™ recorded by your favorite hero Booster Gold' booster started off with. 'And these are my friends Rip, Ted and the person behind the camera is my friend Skeets'.

'Michael, I swear to God' Rip grumbled while Ted waved enthusiastically to the camera with a big grin.

'And today we are gonna take you on a trip through time and space with Earths heroes' Booster added with a bigger grin and pressed a button.

* * *

Rip was close to bashing his head against the wall when he saw the blue box appear while booster was still going on about the Justice Society in the 30's.

'Hello Rip! What brings you to this beautiful day?' the tenth Doctor asked with a grin and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

'Are they recording a documentary?' Captain Jack asked before spotting Rip.

'Hello, my name's captain Jack Harkness'.

'Stoppit' Ten hissed and he glared at Jack.

'I know, I am from the future' Rip replied flatly.

'Oh' Jack said, not really expecting the thing.

* * *

'This baddy is Extant and he is trying to defend his territory!' Booster yelled and Rip pinched his nosebridge.

'You will pay for this!' Extant roared, attacking the time sphere.

The camera fell to the ground when the being hit the sphere and everyone was screaming.

'Gogogogo!!' booster yelled desperately. 'I don't want to get murdered today'.

'None of us wants to get murdered today!' Rip snapped and pulled the lever before Extant could break through.

'And that's why you don't interrupt a time traveling supervillain in the time stream, people' Booster said into the camera while Rip looked into the camera like he was on the office.

* * *

'And this time itself collapsing for some reason' Booster announced in the middle of New York, standing near the JSA's brownstone.

'Booster? What's going on?' Hourman, the droid asked. 'Why is time itself collapsing?'.

The "again" went unheard.

Then a muffled curse, a crash, a grunt and a car alarm going off.

'Ow' the definitely time traveling new god muttered, Rip has encountered the man a few times in the future and the time stream itself.

'That's quite a entrance' Rip pointed out and the other man crossed his arms while the JSA seemed a bit very confused about almost everything.

'With due respect, Rip. Shut up' was the reply while Beetle was looking just as confused as the rest of the assembled heroes.

'You and Respect? I don't know if that is a good combination' Rip retorted.

'Don't act like I have forgotten about that thing that happened in the not so distant future'.

'Excuse me, but weren't you supposed to be dead?' Beetle asked.

'The devil didn't like me, he kicked me back out'.

'I guessed it was regeneration' Jack Harkness muttered. 'But that also sounds reasonable'.

'What the fuck, Harkness' the other time traveler said, glaring at the captain and articulating every word.

'What are we going to do?' Rip hissed while glaring at Booster who tried to record his documentary.

'Time travelers! Assemble!' Booster yelled and every single time traveling hero looked up in confusion.

'Wrong universe, Boost' Ted muttered.

'Time league, action' Booster corrected himself.

'I have a plan' The Doctor said with a gigantic grin.

'It better be a good plan'.

'Shush, It is a great plan'.

'Well?'.

'We find out who or what is the cause and take him out' the Doctor said.

'What are we waiting for? Allonsy' he added and whipped out his sonic screw driver., 

* * *

The plan worked out and shortly after the villain was defeated, with the help of the League, the time travelers and the society.... Time started to restore itself again.

'And this the end of the first episode! Next episode is about the time traveling villains' Booster announced and swallowed when he got several deadly glares of fellow time travelers.

'Kidding, the next is about the legion of superheroes' he said, while swallowing. 'Until next time'. 


End file.
